


Vindicate

by notkai



Series: Shameless [5]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fights, High School AU, Implied Physical Violence, M/M, Other, how do tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: A normal Tuesday afternoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i stole this idea from someone on ao3 forgive me pls @ jesus but anyways this is the first part of shameless that i wrote and im only posting it now bc i didnt write anything new whoops

Hansol wasn’t one to swear.  
He didn’t look like it, either; being approximately five-foot-six and having a voice resembling a flute, Hansol seemed like the type of person who would be more likely to flinch at an f-bomb than be the one dropping it. And for the most part, this was true. There were exceptions, though.  
“Can you go one week, just one week, without getting your punk ass in trouble?!”  
Taeyang would have laughed if not for the ice pack pressed against the side of his face preventing him from doing so. His boyfriend paced angrily in front of him, his blonde hair mussed and frizzy from running his hands through it.  
“Don’t you dare smirk at me,” Hansol snapped, glancing at Taeyang. “Jesus, Tae, how many times am I gonna have to talk to you about this shit? I bet you’re tired of hearing it, because I know I’m tired of saying it.”  
Taeyang wanted to point out that he was smiling because Hansol looked, well, like a wet kitten when he was angry, not because what he was saying was amusing, but he knew it would be a risky move. Hansol stopped in his pacing and eyes the yellow slip of paper sticking out of Taeyang’s hoodie pocket. “Did you get another suspension?”  
“No, just a couple detention hours.”  
“I understand that you wanna defend Yooncheol, but you can’t keep doing this!”  
“Doing what- keeping our boyfriend safe?” Taeyang shot back.  
Hansol wrinkled his nose. “For starters, I want you to stop breaking other people’s noses, and stop getting your own broken.” He commented wryly. “Tae, have you even tried talking to them?”  
“Babe, anyone who tries to shove Yooncheol in a locker is beyond the point of talking and deserves to have some teeth knocked out.”  
Sighing at Taeyang’s stubborn tone, Hansol sat in the hard office chair next to him. He seemed even smaller than normal, all but swimming in one of Taeyang’s hoodies. “You’re impossible,” He muttered, side-eyeing his boyfriend.  
“Is Yooncheol alright?”  
“Yeah. They’re a little bruised, but otherwise alright. The nurse sent them back to class.” Hansol replied, picking at his cuticles. Taeyang nodded, satiated with the knowledge that Yooncheol was okay.  
After a pause he asked, “So, are you just gonna sit there looking gloomy, or are we going to grab some food?”  
Hansol glanced at Taeyang. “First you get into a fight, and now you want me to ditch class with you?” He paused for a heartbeat before adding, “Fine, but only if I get to choose what we get.”  
Taeyang merely laughed.


End file.
